


The Trouble with Secret Identities

by kapumni



Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapumni/pseuds/kapumni
Summary: Fenton made a mistake but is is his lover Drake who is paying the price.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Darkwing Duck | Drake Mallard
Series: Love and Hate of Superheroes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650628
Kudos: 14





	The Trouble with Secret Identities

Fenton had really messed up this time. He was pacing in front of his boss’s office as McDuck and Glomglod were yelling at each other. He could not hear what they were saying but he knew that it was his fault. Drake would know what to do or he hoped so.

“Where’s the bad guy?” asked a deep voice that was in an overzealous tone.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Fenton asked his boyfriend who had come over not as Drake Mallard but as Darkwing Duck. This was the last thing Fenton needed.

“Why aren’t you suited up? You said there was Gizmoduck’s problem you needed help with.” Drake declared.

“I said there was Gizmoduck’s secret problem!” Fenton clarified back. Did Fenton actually say that or in his panic did he forget a certain key word?

“Who?” Drake said in a deadpan voice.

Fenton opened up the door to McDuck’s office where McDuck and Glomglod were still going at and then shut it after a few seconds.

“Seriously? Glomglod? McDuck’s rival in business? Someone who has a company almost as big and successful as his? How?” Drake demanded.

“McDuck thought I needed more business experience so he had sent me over to Glomglod Industries to represent McDuck Enterprise. I was messing up my presentation getting frustrated so I slipped out Blath…” Fenton was explaining in very rapid tone until Drake clapped his hand on his beak. No one was there in the hallway with them but that could change.

“No wonder everybody in town is learning your secret identity and by extension mine! You need to stop using that phrase as swearing. Who says that anyway? Sure people once in while use the word blathering but beside you and Gearloose who uses the word blatherskite?” Drake demanded of Fenton.  


“I find the phrase very comforting. I panic then it helps me cope. I know I missed up but I was hoping that a handsome hero would rescue me.” Fenton looked pleading toward Drake.

“Oh, were you now.” Drake asked with a playful smile on his face.

Drake looked dashing as Darkwing gliding over to Fenton. Drake was going in for a kiss when wham. One minute there was Drake and the next minute the door. Glomglod was plowing through to the hall with McDuck yelling “I won’t tell you who Gizmoduck is!” Before Fenton could get over to Drake, Glomglod was there dragging a poor smacked Drake out from the wall.

“Oh, nice try Scroogey disguising your superhero!” as Glomglod tried to pull the mask off Darkwing Duck.

“Hands off creep!” Darkwing responded prying Glomglod’s hands off of him.

“Flinty this is not Gizmoduck. This is Darkwing Duck. You have seen them fight crime together.” McDuck said in disappointing voice.

“Wait,” Glomglod was now looking at Fenton who was still in horror having to watch Drake go through that humiliating scene, took a deep breath and was going to accept what was coming his way. “You … were that employee that was in my office before Gizmoduck showed up and you disappeared. Tell me who is he?” Glomglod demanded of him.

Fenton and Drake just stared at Glomglod while McDuck slapped his face and sighed. “Wait!” Glomglod was repeating himself now getting in McDuck’s face, “You have TWO superheroes. That is not fair, I want one!” Then Glomglod went to Darkwing and placed his arms around his middle and bent his knees, trying to lift Darkwing on his shoulders.

“Off!” Drake commanded trying to free his arms.

Fenton who had enough of standing around and looking shocked walked toward them pushing Glomglod away from Drake at the same time McDuck pulled Drake toward him.

“They belong to me! You just cannot steal them from me!” McDuck was holding Drake tightly.

“Well, I was not going to pay you if that what you are implying! Fine keep your superheroes I do not need them.” Glomglod marched off.

“So we are your property now? Did we cease to be human after becoming superheroes?” Drake asked now peeling himself off from McDuck.

“What?! I was protecting you from the insanity that is my competitor!” McDuck answered.

“I wished someone would have protected me from painting Glomglod with his shirt off when I was under Beaks’ control.” Fenton let slip out.

“Glomglod had you do what?” Darkwing Duck asked while running toward the window with his grappling hook.

Next thing Fenton knew there was screaming coming from Glomglod down below, “Ouch! What are … ouch. This is against ahhh…” Fenton looked out to see Glomglod running over the bridge looking a little bruised. Darkwing grabbed his bag from Ratcatcher, when he returned he was dressed as Drake again.

“We are taking the rest of the day off!” Drake yelled in McDuck’s face “And this is mine!” Drake scooped up Fenton in one motion.

Usually Fenton loved it when Drake scooped him up but this was in front of his boss which was quite embarrassing.

“What are you doing?” Fenton asked Drake shyly even though he did not bother to get down.

“I am tired of being manhandle so I wanted to do it myself,” Drake answer back a little broken.

Fenton just nodded and was prepared to be carried out when ding went the elevator. Dr. Gearloose emerged with a big binder.

“There you are Intern. I need you to look these over.” Gearloose no made comment that Fenton was in Drake’s arms when he placed the binder on Fenton’s middle. This caused Fenton to fall down crushing Drake to the floor.

“Hey you could have waited until I was firmly on the ground. Still I will take these home right away and look them over for you.” Fenton said after he helped Drake up.

“You are going home now? The work day is only half way over with!” Gearloose complained.

“We going home before McDuck tries to sell us off again!” Drake answer back.

“Now wait a moment …” McDuck began to say.

“You tried to sell MY intern and his squeeze!” Gearloose looked with fury at McDuck.

“Hey we have names you know!” Drake shouted.

“He does care,” Fenton said tenderly gaining an angry look from Drake.

Neither McDuck or Gearloose paid any attention to Drake or Fenton as an argument broke out with rage coming out of Gearloose. Fenton was too much in a daze to hear this new argument. Drake was now dragging Fenton to the elevator. Down to the main floor. When they were outside Fenton could see the Ratcatcher, which just look like a regular motorcycle not designed fancy like the show bike but still a beauty. Drake placed a helmet on Fenton’s head before doing his own. Fenton had only ridden on Drake’s bike a few times as it was usually saved for patrol and Fenton had his Gizmosuit if he was helping Darkwing.

Actually the first time Fenton was on this bike it had not gone well. It had promised to be a great ride with perfect weather but then Drake messed it up. Drake thought to make light of their formal rivalry by saying “Buckethead now becomes a Helmethead.” Fenton had glared angrily at the back of Drake’s head for the entire ride which Drake must have sensed because he drove bumpily along the streets of Duckburg. Now he was driving like that again.

“Before I met you when I would imagine men fighting over me, I would imagine two young muscular men doing it!” Drake was saying with a scowl in his voice.

“Well, McDuck is actually in great shape,” Fenton replied back.

Fenton felt that was the wrong thing to say as the bike swayed and Drake turn his head around to look at Fenton angrily.

“Look out!” Fenton screamed as they almost smacked into a fire hydrant.

Drake gained control of the bike and in silence they continued to the house. As beautiful as the bike was, it was not distinguished enough to be recognized.

As Fenton and Drake were taking off their helmets, Fenton said, “I am so sorry. I should not have gotten you involved. I should have …”

Fenton stopped when Drake place a kiss on his forehead, “Save it. It wasn’t your fault. I am ready to forget the unpleasantry of the day and just relax.”

Fenton felt his heart lightning as he followed Drake into the house.


End file.
